The Eclipse
by AvriellaLamia
Summary: A new guy named Aeric moves in with a strange new clan.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Cardfight Vanguard only the OCs and the fan cards are mine.**

Aeric is walking down the street seeing a boy with blue hair holding a vanguard deck.

"Red Pulse Dracokid"

"Hey do you play vanguard"

"Yeah"

"Hi I'm Aeric"

"My name is Aichi nice to meet you"

"You know any good cardshops?"

"I'll show you to Card Capital the best cardshop in my opinion."

"Sweet let's go"

Aichi and Aeric while walking to card capital bump into Kai.

"Hey Kai."

"Who is this?" Aeric whispered.

"This is Toshiki Kai"

"Do you play vanguard too?"

"Yeah why?"

"Wanna have a match?"

"Kay"

They arrive at card capital.

"Hey Misaki."

"Hey Aichi who's the new guy"

"This is Aeric he just moved here."

"Nice to meet you Aeric."Misaki said while smiling.

"Ok ok let's do this"

"Stand up my Vanguard!" Both said in unison.

 **Red Pulse Dracokid**

 **Power:4000**

 **Shield:10000**

 **Godhawk Ichibiyoshi,Eclipse**

 **Power:5000**

 **Shield:10000**

"I'll go first." Aeric said in excitement.

"Draw."

"Searching the top five cards of my deck for Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi,Eclipse and there she is."

"Superior Ride!"

 **Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi,Eclipse**

 **Power:7000**

 **Shield:10000**

"Her skill put her in the rest position and draw two."

"I ride the Vanguard! Embodiment of Armor,Bar!"

"Attack!"

"No Guard."

"Drive check no trigger."

"Damage check no trigger."

"I end my Turn."

"I stand and draw Tsukuyomi's skill"

"Superior ride Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi,Eclipse."

"Soul charge."

"Returning two cards from my hand and draw two."

"I attack!"

"No guard"

"Drive check critical trigger"

"All effects to Tsukuyomi."

"Damage check no trigger."

 **That's the end of this chapter a cliffhanger yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Cardfight Vanguard only the OCs and the fan cards are mine.**

"I stand and draw"

"I ride Nehalem"

 **Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

 **Power:9000**

 **Shield:5000**

"I attack your vanguard!"

"Guard!"

"Drive Check no trigger."

"Your turn."

"Using Half Moon's skill checking for Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi,Eclipse not there."

"I ride Goddess of the full Moon Tsukuyomi,Eclipse"

 **Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi,Eclipse**

 **Power:11000**

"Counter Blast revealing the top 5 cards of my deck to you and you cannot use your left front row rear guard circle."

"Call Eclipse Housekeeper"

"Boosted my Eclipse Housekeeper Tsukuyomi attacks"

"No Guard."

"Twin Drive Check Double Critical."

"Damage Check No Triggers."

"I end my turn."

 **Kai:4 Damage**

 **Aeric:1 Damage**

"I stand and draw ride Dragonic Overlord!"

"Call Nehalem and Barr!"

"Boosted by Barr Nehalem attacks!"

"No guard"

"Damage Check"

"Dragonic Overlord attacks your vanguard!"

"No Guard."

"Twin Drive Critical Trigger!"

 **Kai:4 Damage**

 **Aeric:3 Damage**

"I stand and draw."

"Stride! Eclipsed Moon Deity Who Governs The Night,Tsukuyomi."

"Soulcharge 6 cards"

"Soulblast 5 and Counterblast 3!"

"You cannot use 4 of your rear guard circles so basically you can't call any rear guards unless you discard 5 cards."

"G Persona Blast! You cannot guard with Grade ones and Grade zeroes."

"Triple Drive Triple Critical!"

"You Lose!"

 **Well That's the end of their fight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Cardfight Vanguard only the OCs and the fan cards are mine.**

"The next day at card capital"

"Hey guys!" Aeric walked seeing everyone

"Hey Aichi who's the new guy?" Morikawa asked

"He's Aeric the guy with the new clan" Aichi replied

"So anyone wanna have a match." Aeric asked

"I'll take you on" Misaki replied

"Ok then let's do this!" Aeric said while running to the table

"Stand up my Vanguard!" Both in Unison

"Godhawk Ichibiyoshi!"

"Eclipsed Godhawk Ichibiyoshi"

"Tsukuyomi deck?"Aeric asked

"Yes"Misaki Replied

"I'll go first"

"Superior Ride Goddess of the Crescent Moon,Tsukuyomi Eclipse

"Call Eclipse Guardian Gemini and Tsukuyomi Worshiper Kavos"

"Locking Gemini Draw"

"Locking Kavos searching my deck for Goddess of the Half Moon,Tsukuyomi Eclipse"

"Resting my vanguard draw two"

"I end my Turn"

"I stand and draw."

"Using Ichibiyoshi's skill superior ride Goddess of the Crescent Moon,Tsukuyomi"

"Call Gemini and my vanguard attacks!"

"No guard"

"Drive Check Critical Trigger"

"Damage Check"

 **Damage:**

 **Aeric:2**

 **Misaki:0**

"I stand and draw"

"Activating Crescent Moon's skill looking at the top five cards for Half Moon"

"Superior Ride!"

"Soul Charge 3"

"Boosted by Gemini my vanguard attacks!"

"No guard"

"Activating skill Burn Gemini"

"Drive check"

"Heal Trigger"

"Thats 5000 power to my vanguard and healing 1 point of damage"

"Damage Trigger"

"No trigger"

 **Damage:**

 **Aeric:1**

 **Misaki:1**

 **Thats half the battle to be continued in the next chapter**


End file.
